Living Amongst the Dead 'Part One' (SYOC)
by Kyoko.Hori
Summary: In a world surrounded by the dead and infected, will Hilda and her friends survive? YOU CAN SUBMIT MAIN CHARACTER OC AND SUPPORTING OC! WE HAVE THE PEOPLE THAT SURVIVE (MAIN ONES) AND THE ONES THAT MAY DIE (SUPPORTING ONES) HOW ABOUT REVIEWING? ITS COOL!
1. Chapter 1 - An OC Opening

**Thanks for submitting your characters in advance. I will only take the first come first serve basis, not biased acceptance. I will accept the first 5 - 9 people. Thank you for your submitting in advance. I will only create the first character myself...**

**General Facts**

**Name -**

**Nicknames -**

**Gender -**

**Age - Any age from high school to middle aged**

**School Grade/Occupation -**

**Sexuality -**

**Clubs/Activities -**

**Hobbies -**

**Nationality and Ethnicity -**

**Appearance - Height and Weight in feet, inches and kilograms.**

**Clothing -**

**Pros (Advantages) -**

**Cons (Disadvantages) -**

**Likes -**

**Dislikes -**

**Favorite food -**

**Least favorite food -**

**Personality -**

**Habits (Good/Bad) -**

**Past Life -**

**Relationships (Family/Friends) -**

**Example Character (I Created)**

**Name** - Hilda Snow

**Nicknames** - White

**Gender** - Female

**Age** - 17 years old

**School Grade/Occupation** - Grade 11 Student

**Sexuality** - Heterosexual

**Clubs/Activities** - Dance and Culinary

**Hobbies** - Throwing darts and snowboarding

**Nationality/Ethnicity** - American Japanese mixed

**Appearance** - A girl with a seemingly tough exterior, Hilda tends to care a lot for her close friends. However, when she snaps she takes her anger on the people among her. She maintains a calm composure to keep her anger in check. Though Hilda makes a good fighter, she is bad at guns. A scar remains on her left leg to remind her that her parents died in a car crash. She is the apple of many eyes in the school, but she intends to remain single until she is married. Tall, and of medium build and weight, her height is 5 feet and 9 inches (175cm) and her weight is 56.4 kg.

**Clothing** - She wears a dark grey fleece jacket, a red scarf lining her neck, and a medium length skirt with black leggings. She also wears a pink cap in the outdoors.

**Pros** - She can throw darts accurately, applying for knives also; she knows first aid and cooking; she can drive a car; she can run fast.

**Cons** - She gets frustrated when she doesn't have an idea what's going on; she has average to low stamina; she can't stand the dark.

**Likes** - Nintendo games, dancing, cooking, throwing darts and running.

**Dislikes** - Annoying guys who keep asking her out, boring TV shows, spicy food and losing a game.

**Favorite food** - Fish and chips, canned fish, ramen and coconuts.

**Least favorite food** - Spicy wasabi seaweed, kimchi, chicken karaage.

**Personality** - Cold if you don't know her but friendly once you get to know her.

**Habits** - Likes to spit chewing gum, likes to be clean.

**Past Life** - Hilda used to be the kid that was loathed and envied by many. Then her world fell apart when her parents died in a car crash. She escaped with just a haunting memory, and a jagged scar, leading from her ankle to her knee. After that, all she got was pity. She didn't need pity. She just wanted the world to be a better place.

**Relationships** - Mother (Deceased) Father (Deceased) Friends (You guys submit your own characters as her friends!)

_**You guys continue the rest, okay? 5 - 9 slots! :)**_

**Deadline by - **_ December 27th_

**_P.S: Have a Merry Christmas all of you! And don't forget to submit OC!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue of the Dead

_**Hey guys I'm going to release the prologue first, keep on submitting those OCs from the base sheet at the previous page. ;)**_

**Prologue**

** _Hilda's POV _**

_ It was the night before Christmas. Hilda sighed as she enjoyed the cool winter weather. At San Francisco the weather was always cool, and not that cold but definitely not warm or hot. As she turned back to the dorms she heard a few screams just two blocks away from San Frank High. It was common to hear screams. There were many muggers and thieves around the shady areas of San Francisco. Hilda pulled out her phone to notify the police on these sounds, dialed the number and waited._

_ 'The police forces are busy from a crime scene investigation. Please leave your voice message after the beep!'_

_ "BEEP"_

_ 'Hello, I just heard a few screams coming from the shady areas of San Fran -' Hilda stopped abruptly as she spotted a few staggering figures in Christmas hats, some holding fingers, some holding toes. They moaned around and staggered around the block, and she could do no more than laugh, thinking it was all a prank. Anyways, if they even **were **zombies, she and her friends would've been safe. There was nothing to worry about anyways. The police were more than capable of taking care of these situations, for these people that were acting to be zombies._

_ 'Sorry for the voice call, I just thought I saw people mugging, but it turned out to look like a teenage prank, they dressed up as zombies.'_

_ Hilda then headed back to the dorms, weary of facing the prospect of a Christmas math exam. Oh well, she thought, at least if it **is **a zombie outbreak then we won't have to sit for the test. She grinned at the thought, then descended the stairs to the dorm._

**_ Hilbert's POV _ - Character introduced by SaekoZoeyGamer**

_The night before Christmas was boring. Hilbert lay on his bunk, sighing as he thought about the math test tomorrow and how Hilda would probably wish for something to happen. He then headed to the toilets to do his business._

_ *Cough* *Cough*_

_ The coughing was coming from one of the toilet stalls. Hilbert wondered for a moment what it was then shrugged it off. He was just in the toilet to pee, not to care about some person coughing. _

_ *COUGH* *COUGH*_

_ Blood trickling down on the floor, Hilbert grimaced at the sight of it and asked, 'You okay, fella?' No answer. Then -_

_ *BARF/RETCH/PUKE/VOMIT*_

_ Hilbert groaned at the horrible smell. 'I'll go ask someone to clean it up later.' Covering his nose, he made a dash out of the stinking bloodied toilet. He was **not **going to that toilet again. As he made his way back to the dorms someone bumped into - 'Watch where you're going!' Hilbert glared at the girl who had bumped into him, then blushed a **deep crimson** red. 'Oh, sorry, uhh Hilda.' He muttered to the girl the was his secret crush, embarassed._

_ She just shrugged and told him, 'Something happened at the street earlier. There was a teenage prank, those teenage guys dressed up as zombies and held realistic looking limbs and blood.'_

_ Hilbert took a moment to register what she had said, then replied, 'Something also happened at the toilets too, there was a guy coughing out blood and vomiting all over the place.' _

_ He then received a glare. 'It's in the **male **toilet, stupid. Do I look like a **guy **to you?' Hilbert blushed, mentally hitting himself for the stupid comment he had just said to his crush._

_ 'Well then, see you at Mrs Hendrick's class.' Hilbert said. 'See you.'_

**_ Naomi's POV _**** - Character introduced by theMEEKfcuk**

_'Please! PLEASE! NO! ARGH!' Sergeant Naomi watched as her police subordinate got his neck ripped by their lieutenant. 'Please...' Her subordinate looked at her with pleading, teary eyes. Naomi drew her pistol and shot the lieutenant in the chest. Her eyes widened as she realized that the chest wound had not stopped the rabid animal that was once her commanding officer. In desperation, she took a knife and stabbed it with all her force, down upon the head of the ex-lieutenant. Naomi's subordinate looked at her gratefully, and mumbled, 'I've seen what the bite does... in the - *cough* *cough* - the movies.' and he smiled. 'I always thought that I would be the one that lived in the movies - *cough* - but I'm not. Do me one last favor, Naomi. Shoot me in the head. That's how you kill those things. So, please... do it.'_

_ This said, her subordinate coughed out blood with the next cough, and puked out more blood. With sad but reassuring eyes, Naomi wore a teary smile as she raised her pistol, pulled the trigger slowly and fired the bullet with a loud BLAM._

_ Today she lost a subordinate in the hands of a zombie. Tomorrow, she would **live**. Like in the movies, the one that did the mercy killing was the one that lived, but with a sad feel they had. She then heard the voice message from San Frank High. Hesitating, she pressed the button to hear the voice message out._

_ 'Hello, I just heard a few screams coming from the shady area of San Fran -' A girl's voice sounded from the voice message, then was silent for awhile. Naomi heard faint moans and groans, then - 'Sorry for the voice call, I just thought I saw people mugging, but it turned out to look like a teenage prank, they dressed up as zombies.' **Zombies. **The word resonated around like a sonic wave in her head. She staggered to her police car, located at the San Francisco Bay Area, and she had it in her mind to drive to the school and help out. But first - she had to get **weapons**. _

_ *Ker-clak*_

_ The door opened as the key used by Naomi had access to the gun storage closet. She grabbed two duffel bags, and took at least half of the firepower there. She knew that saving the population, or much less - a school, she would need alot of guns. And she would try to have to live, for herself, for the human population, and for her subordinate, that that got shot on the head by her pistol. _

_ She would try, also, to lose the guilt that she bore after her friend's death. She had murdered her friend._

_**That's the prologue for you! Please feel free to submit your OC and review! Also, don't forget to follow me and my story! ;) Have a Merry Christmas!**_

**_~ MangaBeLikeNOOO 25/12/25_**


	3. Chapter 3 - The new beginning (Supp OC)

_**Hey guys I really did hope you have had a Merry Christmas and a good Boxing Day? Anyways, I'd like to make a 'toast' to those who had have their families taken in the tsunami on 26th December 2004. I hope those of you that have that memory cheer up, and know this - nothing lasts forever. Also! I'd like to thank the following who have kindly (thank you :''D) submitted your OCs by PMing my profile. Last but not least I would like to inform all of you reading this chapter/issue that there is an ongoing supporting character SYOC, so you can also submit your supporting character OC by private messaging me! Thanks a lot for your support guys, and now, I present to you, Chapter 1 of 'Living Amongst The Dead'! **_

_**P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :p**_

**Main Character cast:**

**Hilda Snow - **_MangaBeLikeNOOO _(166cm Japanese American mixed)

**Hilbert Ebony - **_SaekoZoeyGamer _(178cm Japanese American mixed)

**Sergeant Naomi Wesley - **_theMEEKfcuk _(168cm pure American Caucasian)

**Olivia Wallace - **_CountySweetHeart _(168cm pure American Caucasian)

**Sarah Allen -** _ZorialWater _(157cm Irish Caucasian)

**Brendan Birch - **_Gaige _(170cm Australian Caucasian)

**Kyoko Hori - **_saekobusujima112_ (163cm pure Japanese)

**Lelouch Lamperouge - **_PrimeOP _(178cm pure British Caucasian)

**Izumi Miyamura - **_Derpixelzz _(169cm pure Japanese)

I'm really thankful for your OC forms! Those passing 28th Dec are NOT accepted for main character cast, sorry, but will DEFINITELY be sent to the supporting zones :P Also, I wish to tell you that SaekoZoeyGamer has edited Hilbert's height from 6'1'' (186cm) to 5'10'' (178cm) AND! I have edited Hilda's height to 5'5.5'' (166cm yeah, I know that's a lot of 5) The Chapter 1 of 'Living Amongst The Dead' is finally here! Read now, and don't forget to review! :P

**Hilda Snow**

Oh sorry. Did I oversleep? Anyways, I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hilda Snow, and I am 166cm. Oh, you thought I was 175cm?! Oh sorry, I guess I'll have to edit my passport again. I am seventeen this year, and I have no idea what happened yesterday. I was just, you know, taking a breath of fresh air like how you would **if **you were up late on the day before a major examination.

So, back to yesterday's topic, there were a bunch of kids loitering about looking like zombies, right? What a prank. I mean, look at what they are doing! So fricking childish. Anyways I was wondering if it really was a zombie attack. I had hoped that it would, 'cause it would mean that class would be cancelled and there would be a huge chance Mrs Hendrick would be infected. Heh, I really hope that b*tch (SORRY VIEWERS I HAD TO SAY THAT) was really infected, then we wouldn't have to worry anymore about school!

Also, Hilbert told me last night that there was a kid puking and coughing up blood in the toilets. It really did sound serious, and I left a voice message about a zombie prank to the police just a while before meeting Hilbert at the toilets. Still, things did seem kinda serious in the school, too. The girls dorm was sorta... well, feverish. Just the sort of fever that infected would have if they got bit. Anyways, that's what happened yesterday.

'Oh, hi, Hilda!' Kyoko Hori, my close buddy, slid her hand around my shoulder and muttered, 'Good luck for the math test today.'

I stared at her with a blank face. 'It's an examination! What kind of **test **would be such a bother for me?'

'Anyways, I'm gonna need your help with the '**test**', okay?' I added. 'Please teach me on how to do the pythagoras theorem again, I forgot it.'

'Seriously? Jeez, I'm also not familiar with it. Lemme see...'

'What do you mean you're not serious? You got a 95 last test! I got only 66!' I groaned at the fact that Kyoko thinks that anything lower than her is better.

'It's only a 95. Come on, you got a 66! Just like your height, 166cm...' She teased and I hit her head with a ruler.

Just then a boy about an inch taller than me came to us, his hair was cut short, not like last time, and he didn't wear glasses. 'Excuse me, may I talk to Hori for a minute?' I glanced at my best friend, and then at the boy. 'You two are a **couple**!' I exclaimed. The boy looked sheepishly at Kyoko, while Kyoko blushed. 'So...so what if Miyamura is my boyfriend?'

'Aaah, never mind. Here comes Lelouch!' the boy known as Miyamura shouted. Lelouch Lamperouge, was a boy who excelled at everything, including sports. He was a real whiz with Math, better than Kyoko too. He waved a hand in greeting and walked over to us. 'Hi guys.' Lelouch said fluently in an American accent, dropping every British tone behind. I noticed that a lot of girls were staring at him behind him, and talking among themselves in hushed, furtive, and excited tones. I could barely make out 'You know, he's kinda cool for a Brit' - 'Wow! Those eyes... so dreamy'... well, you get the idea.

Math class came, and Mrs Hendricks was just handing out the test papers when Cammy Anderson, a girl that was sickly yesterday, collapsed onto the floor. Hilbert gave me a weird glance, then bolted out of the door. I was just about to follow when I saw Mrs Hendricks going over to Cammy, and then she slowly rose and sat up. After about three seconds, she opened her mouth wide at the teacher's throat, and -

Students were yelling, screaming and crying all over the school, where there were limp figures of old schoolmates dragging their bodies, and looking for human flesh. I gestured to my friends, and ran out of the door. While running out we ran into -

'Ow!'

'Sorry...'

'Hilbert! And... Olivia? Brendan?' Olivia Wallace was a tall girl with a great aura of friendliness around her. She was a terrible flirt though, while Brendan Birch was a boy who had migrated from Australia to San Francisco, America. He was about average height, for a 17 year old, and he was one of the best armwrestlers and track runners our school had. They were looking as scared as me and my friends were. Hilbert was holding a blood smeared machete, while Olivia and Brendan wielded baseball bats. 'C'mon guys, let's head to the art and crafts room.

The art and crafts room was a place with many windows and people hardly visited. All of the carving knives, wood saws and hammers were stored on the shelves, and were in very good shape. I beckoned to my friends and we barged into the art room. In the panic, we saw many **obscene **things happening. There was this girl at the volleyball court being eaten while silent tears were pouring down her cheeks. There was also the teacher who was bit and had jumped out of a window. Drifting away from my thoughts, I took a small but deadly hatchet, and told my friends to come and follow me. 'Where're we going?' Lelouch asked. 'Yeah, where?' Brendan repeated.

'To the carpark, there are a lot of cars there.' I was about to turn the door knob when Miyamura held a hand up as if to stop me. 'What would all of you do if you wanted to run away? I mean, what do you think?'

Olivia answered immediately, 'Of course to the carpark!'

Miyamura continued, 'That's why we can't go there.'

'Wait... why can't we...?' Kyoko asked.

'Its because,' Hilbert spoke up. 'There are **_infected_** out here. And since pretty much in the confusion many would go to the carpark, its going to be hell for us.'

'He's right.' Lelouch replied, wielding his hammer. 'But I think I know where we can go.'

After following Lelouch in a secret route for about 15 minutes, and then we dashed past an empty classroom, where we heard a faint whimper coming from one of the classrooms. Hilbert entered, and saw a shortish girl our senior surrounded by a group of three infected. 'Help! Help!' The girl was yelling. She didn't seem to have a bite mark, so Hilbert dashed in a hacked the closest infected to him, a huge cleave to the head with a loud grunt, attracting the other two. Miyamura and Kyoko didn't hesitate to aid Hilbert with the infected, and charged the infected with a carving knife and a hammer.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and flinched, looking behind. There was a boy who was badly wounded, bite marks on his neck, leg and hand. 'The...a - apocalypse! It's coming for us!' And then there were sounds of infected behind him. Suddenly a gunshot was sound, and the boy dropped to the floor. A policewoman, with a big duffel bag of guns, yelled at us, 'Come on! You're wasting a lot of time!'

'Are those real guns?' Lelouch perked up at the look of guns.

'Yes, kid. May I ask if you know how to shoot a...' Lelouch's eyes lit up as he grasped the rifle the policewoman had handed him. He checked whether it was loaded or not, then -

*BLAM*

He fired the first shot at the infected closest to us. 'Come _on_, kids!' The policewoman with a name tag writing 'Naomi' and a rank insignia badge stating 'Sergeant'.

'Umm, Sergeant Naomi, where to?' I asked.

'How is it that you know my -' she glanced at her badge and name tag.

'Oh, never mind. Hurry!' She barked, and we all ran for the 'secret' exit Lelouch brought us to. Leading us to a car, the Sergeant fit all of us in the Humvee (Though **_VERY _**cramped even with Lelouch at the gunner's roof with a rifle at hand) and drove us out of the now burning school, from where some cars crashed. I was not expecting my day to be like this even without the math test. This was worse than _any _math test!

Sigh, I let my thoughts drift this way, and that, and then I fall asleep.

My dreams started out like this, always.

'Take my hand!'

I would hesitate. This mysterious being radiated a mysterious aura, and was totally mysterious.

But curiosity would get the better of my, and I would take the hand.

That was always when the deeper depths of my dreams started.

Last time I dreamt that Hilbert avoided me, wherever I went. And I would be really, really sad.

But then he would always take my hand after I was depressed.

Now, I dreamt of my close friend, Kyoko, walking and smiling with Miyamura.

They were shopping at a grocery supermarket, buying eggs.

Eggs, flour, and wheat.

They were baking a _cake_?

And after Miyamura baked the cake, he offered a large slice to each of us at the table.

They suddenly appeared at the table.

If there even was a table.

I smiled in my sleep, and slept on without any other dreams.

**A/N: Well? For the first chapter and all, with the prologue, how was it? Kindly review with any mistakes I did, or any suggestions? Supporting character OC OPEN!**

_**P.S. This is dedicated to my best friend, *anonymous***_


	4. Chapter 4 - Living Amongst The Dead

**_Hey guys I'm totally bored, so I'm going to start on my new updated chapter... Thanks for reviewing, reviewers! Also, to remind you again, there is a supporting character OC and there is one new character submitted by Radioactive Samurai, I'm going to list him out - He is a main character. Also, there is another main/support character known as Blake Tourdner, submitted by Blake Tourdner (YES I KNOW HE USED HIS NAME :D) Cheers, guys! And enjoy the new update! _**

**_P.S. Don't forget to review! Also I will add Radioactive Samurai's supporting character ASAP when I receive it! Apparently, she's the... ah never mind, I don't wanna spoil it. Here's the new character introduction!_**

**Takara Hamasaki - **_Radioactive Samurai _(193cm pure Japanese)

**Blake Tourdner - **_Blake Tourdner_ (Height unknown, pure Caucasian)

This new character will come soon, I won't spoil it for ya! But one hint - definitely in this chapter :P

**Izumi Miyamura**

_Looking at the scenery pass by from my bumpy ride, I could not help but feel like crap (SORRY AGAIN FOR THE - *ahem* - swears). My deepest apologies, reader. If you are reading this, my name is Izumi Miyamura. No one seemed to care about me since middle school, where I was a shady kid with longish hair and piercings, 4 on each ear and 1 on my mouth. I did the piercings with safety pins. Heh. My life had no meaning until a girl named Kyoko Hori started to talk to me after I had fetched her brother, Sota Hori, from school where he had fell down because of a dog. Okay, so, I'm sorry again, if I was talking too much about my life. The scenery reminds me, all of us, that now we can not do anything normal, fun, or stupid. Excuse the stupid, if we were to commit suicide. This is our world now. We are living amongst the dead._

Today was just another day. If you can consider living amongst the dead 'another day'. 'Hey, Sergeant? Can we head to my house for a minute?' Kyoko asked.

'Hmm?'

The Sergeant, who was deep in thought, and driving also, responded, 'Where is it?'

'Head to the corner going left, straight ahead to the eastern side of San Francisco.' I replied without hesitation, then regretted the words.

The Sergeant glanced at me suspiciously from the rear view mirror, paused for a moment, then replied, 'You been to her house before? Oh, and call me Naomi.'

'Many times.' I replied. All the people in the car except for Kyoko gave me a droll stare.

'Wait, we didn't do anything there -' I stuttered, but then Hilbert grinned stupidly and whispered to Lelouch - 'Haha he's confessing the truth!'

Whilst they were having a stupid convo, the girls were muttering something to Kyoko, or as I would refer her to Hori-san (we are Japanese you know?), that make Hori-san blush. Must've been something perverted. The new addition, the 19 year old Sarah Allen, was looking pretty down, while she chit chatted with the Sergeant policewoman, also known as Naomi.

'Hey, move it!' Sergeant Naomi grunted as she drove. I looked out of the window and saw that the highway of San Francisco was jammed with heavy traffic, and there were infected swarming the road.

'Kids, get ready to move. Each of you take a gun from my bag. On my count,' Sergeant Naomi grunted.

'One -' I glanced at my friends, each of them absorbing the horrid scene that greeted their eyes.

'Two -' I grabbed a shotgun from Sergeant Naomi's duffel bag, then filled the bullet slots with shells.

'Three!' Sergeant Naomi kicked the Humvee door open, and each of us dashed out, with weapons in hand. Lelouch fired the first shell to an infected chewing on a human leg, that was torn off.

I raised the shotgun, aimed at a tiny car that was blocking our way and was filled with infected inside, and fired the shot. The shot made a loud sound after blasting the small car aside -

*BOOM*

Every infected from a mile radius could hear the gunshot, and turned at us.

'You idiot, what did you just do?' Hilbert cuffed me on the head, and then starting running across the road, with the rest of us trying hard to keep up with him. He was also a fast runner, but with low stamina. Olivia watched in awe as Hilbert sliced open a head like a coconut, dashed to meet the next one, and vaulted himself on a car so he had better view of the highway.

'Guys! This way!' Hilbert scanned the route with as few infected as possible.

'Hey! Hey! Aren't you Hilbert from Class 5B?'

We all turned to the sound of the voice, and saw two boys, one taller than the other, by the name of -

'Takara Hamasaki?' I exclaimed.

'Miyamura! I never thought I'd see you with - oh, hi, Hori-san! You two hooking up?' Takara said with a devilish smirk and a glint in his eyes. I blushed red like pepperoni, and looked sheepishly at the boy next to him. You could see if someone had a crazed look in his eyes. He was caucasian, lean and of medium build, but his eyes and hair - they were _**blood** **red**_. Hilbert then cleaved another zombie's head like a watermelon, then said, 'No time for chit chat, blah blah, talk later, okay? Let's go.'

I noticed Sarah Allen was clutching tightly to Olivia's hand, and then I saw the horde of infected making its way to us.

'Guys! Hori's house is just around the suburban side, on the other side of the highway!' I yelled.

Suddenly, something soft and warm touched my hand, and I saw Kyoko Hori smiling up at me.

'We can do this,' She said confidently. That gave me hope.

I was bashing heads with an axe in one hand, a shotgun in the other, clearing a path, but Kyoko was like a demon, whacking head after head of every zombie she encountered. Then I saw a rotten hand shoot up and grab Kyoko's leg. Then the hand suddenly went limp, and I saw the Sergeant offer her hand to my girlfriend.

Phew... she's safe at least. Then I saw one zombie running at us, and that some were starting to run too. 'They... they're _mutating_?!'

'Shit! We're at the end of the highway though, at least that works!'

'Stop right there!' A group of policemen were at the end of the highway, shooting aside infected. They seemed to be conversing with a high school student, who was clutching her arm.

'It's a dog bite, I swear!' She whimpered.

'That's no dog bite. It's got the teeth size of a human!' The police chief yelled.

Then the girl started convulsing crazily, and shuddered from head to toe.

'What is this? Some kind of trick?' The chief grunted.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The once human high school student had turned into an infected monster, not just any infected monster, one that had extremely good leg muscles. She pounced at the police chief, breaking lines of policemen and she stabbed her hands at his guts, while the police chief spat blood.

I took the confusion to barge through the policemen group, while they were busy trying to fight the infected and this new special breed of infected, one that could pounce, and led my friends to the Hori family household.

I unlocked the door with a key, earning the suspicions and teases from my friends. I had to painfully suffer it all, when the Hori household father greeted me with a -

'Hhh?'

'Pardon my intrusion, but -' I started.

'Oh! Hello hello! If it isn't my favorite Miyamura! Come inside! Oh -' Kyosuke Hori, father of the Hori household, glanced at us and said, '- they must be your friends, Kyoko!'

'Shut up Kyousuke.' Yeah, I know, my girlfriend likes to be rude to her close ones but she actually cares for them.

We entered the house, feeling so normal, when Kyoko's younger brother announced 'Mom's sick!'

I had a bad feeling about this...

We had fried fish and soup, and chicken karaage for the meal. Kyoko's mom really _did _look sickly. No bites whatsoever, but definitely sickly. 'It's a fever. I'm sure of it. A headache, or... or... worse. But not a bite.' Sota Hori said wearily. At only an age of 6 years old, he sounded about as matured as a 12 year old.

The boy beside Takara Hamasaki introduced himself as Blake Tourdner. He still had a crazed eyes in his look, as if his girlfriend had just been eaten.

Then we heard a faint banging sound on the gate.

*ping* *ping*

Hilda (finally appeared in the story after years and years... very sorry :C ) looked outside the window and noted, 'There's a zombie out there.'

'Lemme see!' Kyoko exclaimed.

Then her eyes widened in shock as more pinging was heard.

*PING* *PING*

'The... the infected. They are banging on the gate just after a ping was done by one of 'them'.' She muttered. The gate was sturdy enough to hold it, though not for long.

Omigosh, this is going to be a bad day.

As evening fell, when everyone was sound asleep, I woke up when I heard a loud -

*CRASH*

The metal gate crashing and everyone jolted awake with a jolt, fumbling for things around the house, food, water, guns and weapons.

'There - there's a back door, we can get out through there -' Hori's mom, who called herself Yuriko, led us through the house while we heard -

*bang* *bang* *bang *bang*

Hilbert, Lelouch, Takara, Blake and I heaved a heavy sofa, propped it behind the thick oak door that was the only thing preventing the zombies from coming.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Shit, things were looking bad.

'I'll stay here for awhile, hold the first few off, then join you at the Humvee.' Blake Tourdner said.

'I'll join you.' Takara had a smug look on his face, and a combat knife in one hand, while Blake Tourdner had a Colt M1911 on one hand, and the same gun on the other hand. He had a crazy yet determined look.

'Hey, is anything wrong, Blake? You look pale, and you have a crazy look in your eyes.' I was always a blunt kid, and blurted out things randomly.

'My girlfriend died because of those things. You really want to call me crazy?' Blake had a steely look in his eyes, now with a tinge of sadness.

'Sorry, my friend can get really blunt and stupid sometimes, Blake.' Takara grinned.

I had one last glance around the house, where me and Hori-san used to bake cakes and cook food. Where I would play with her little brother checkers. Those times, all going to go away in a sweep.

Then I heard Sota Hori scream.

Bolting out of the house, I hefted my axe and chopped and hacked my way to the Humvee. Seeing the large number of people, I didn't think we could fit in the Humvee, that was at the middle of the highway. The _**middle**_. With all those pouncing infected and running infected. Hell naw!

There was a school bus at Sota's school. Having an idea, I ran over to Sota and saw that he was surrounded by a group of 4 zombies. I lifted my shotgun and shot the first three, but then the fourth had sank its teeth into Sota's palm. He screamed in pain while I cleaved its head and it burst like a rotten tomato.

Sota was crying in pain, but then I had an idea. If the bite was responsible for the infection... I grabbed Sota and carried him to the house, where Takara and Blake were slaughtering the infected there. I grabbed a painkiller and asked Sota to swallow it. Thankfully he understood.

Then, I raised my axe high... _Sorry, Kyoko, Sota, Yuriko and Kyousuke. I have to do this. _

*THUNK*

'ARHHH!' Sota was crying in pain, the painkillers doing little to numb and ease the pain in his wrist. I quickly wrapped his hand in some bandages I found in the medical cabinet (thank god the Hori household had one) and then I carried him over to the edge of the highway bridge, where all my friends were fighting off the undead with weapons, and Takara and Blake following me. 'Geez, what happened to his hand, Miyamura?' Takara was looking at me skeptically.

'No time! Hurry!' I replied.

Beckoning to Hilbert, I yelled, 'SCHOOL BUS!'

Thankfully he heard me, and all of my friends started following me. We headed to the direction of Sota's school, and prayed... that we would be alright once we reached there.

I saw Yuriko shudder and convulse, while none of the infected were attacking her. She straightened up and sank her teeth into her husband's shoulder.

'ARGHH!' Kyosuke cried. He had a look as if he wanted me to ease his pain, tears running madly down his cheeks.

I had to do this. _I'm sorry, Kyoko. _

*BOOM*

I blasted his head wide open, while his undead wife flew backwards, suffering from the same shotgun blast.

Sota had seen it all. He was latched onto my back, too shocked and sad to even cry. No, his sadness was too extreme.

There was nothing I could bear anymore. This was a nightmare. I... I knew that I had to live. For my friends, for my girlfriend, for my girlfriend's brother, for my own mother... I had to know if she was okay.

I wonder if... We are meant to die, from this cruel world. I wonder if the infected were sent from nature, and that we were meant to live with the dead. We were **born **as the dead itself. For now, we are on the verge of extinction.

_This is who we are. We are the extinct. We are the hunted. For we are living amongst the dead._

**A/N: Thank you thank you! Submit your reviews and favorite and follow me and my story! I am aspiring to be a very good fanfiction author, and I need your support.**


	5. Chapter 5 Memories Of The Dead

**Announcement: With the new character update, I am please to say that the character Blake Tourdner - Submitted by Blake Tourdner (A fanfiction account) has got a height of 5 feet and 10 inches, that is to say, 178 cm. Thank you Blake Tourdner for the height information! :D Also, this time I am going to write this chapter in several perspectives.**

**~ALSO HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS~**

**- Chapter 3 -**

_- DEAD RISING -_

**Olivia Wallace**

We were at the side of Sota's elementary school, whilst Miyamura, Sota, Takara and Blake were behind us, and we did not know if they would reach us in time. There were infected, scattering the area around the school. I lifted my crowbar, and tried jamming the gate open, but also trying not to attract attention. Sarah Allen was talking to me as I tried.

'Hey, how did you learn to use a crowbar?' She asked curiously.

'I don't. Practice makes perfect.' I smiled back.

Sarah seemed nice enough, but yet at the same time I felt... like she was flirting with me. Maybe she's bi? (no offence to those people that are bi and are reading this)

**Sarah Allen**

I looked in awe as Olivia, or as I preferred to call her, Liv, wrenched open the gate without much noise, so none of the infected were drawn to us. Frankly, I don't deny that I am bisexual. I like girls as well, so my previous friends - who were probably eaten right now - always called me a dyke (bisexual female). Anyways it was still winter, and was quite cold, though not like the bitter winds in Canada. I was always a petite girl, so I had to look up at almost everyone I met (157cm). Sure, Lelouch was kinda cool, but then Olivia also was attractive.

Glancing at Olivia again I saw her talking to Lelouch.

**Lelouch Lamperouge**

'I heard that you wrenched the school gate open. Shall we go in?' I beckoned Olivia inside the school, with Sarah Allen watching us.

'Alright guys, let's go in.' Hilda said in a hushed tone.

'I'll go in first,' Hilbert volunteered.

As he stepped over the metal gate he happened to trip over it, making a loud -

*clang*

I hesitantly looked around. The infected were also glancing in our direction, but were not making any motion to attack. Yet.

**Hilbert Ebony**

I pretty much made a huge fool of myself there. Embarass myself, attract infected, how much more embarassment could I endure? Everyone was laughing quietly, afraid to attract the zombies. I glared at all of them, then stood up and faced -

'Yo.' A big burly man with a katana stood up, and stared us down. He was about one and a half heads taller than me (40cm approx). He set down the katana on his shoulder.

'Do I have to kill you?' He smiled at me with his crooked teeth. And then immediately pulled out his katana in a swift action, and it hovered one inch above my head.

'What do you want?' Hilda was glaring at him, her hands raised in surrender.

'Oh, I want you all. You all are going to inside the school, where we will have a _**fun **_cookup.' And he grinned maliciously.

'What kind?' Lelouch asked.

'Oh, many a kind. We got beef, pork, fish, chicken, lamb...' He opened his mouth wide and smiled.

I could see Kyoko Hori licking her lips in hunger. We all entered the school.

**Takara Hamasaki**

We were almost reaching Sota's school when Miyamura collapsed onto the ground, obviously out of breath.

'You tired? It's only about one kilometre to the school. You sure you wanna stop and wait for the infected to come at us?' I asked, uncertain.

'What do you think? My girlfriend's brother happens to be injured, and I am only 48 kg.' Miyamura grunted.

'Yeah, yeah, that's what they all -' I started.

Wait... what? 48 kg. FORTY EIGHT KILOGRAMS! A 17 YEAR OLD BOY WEIGHING FORTY EIGHT KILOS...

'You're joking, right? 48 kg.' I added.

'Actually I'm a bit lighter than that. Without clothes and minus one kg, that's my actual weight.

'Well... that's reassuring. Come, hand over the kid. We can't have a lighter than average boy carry the runt.' I told him.

'Hey, no way dude. My girlfriend will definitely kill me.' He replied.

'Well, your girlfriend won't know. So what do you think?' I asked one more time.

'Huh? What do you mean she won't know?' For a guy that looks quite smart, Izumi Miyamura was obviously not one of them. He was utterly oblivious. Glancing at Blake Tourdner, who was deathly silent and gripping his pistols tightly, he looked sickly and angry at the same time. Sota Hori, who was still being held by Miyamura, was fast asleep from the blood loss, and was pale.

Miyamura didn't answer, which saved me the trouble of wasting my breath whilst we were walking.

**Hilda Snow**

I had a bad feeling about the burly man with the katana. A cook up? How in the world would they find chicken and beef and lamb and fish and... other meat. I mean, we were hungry of course. But this seemed a little too... easy. To obtain some food. 'Ah, no weapons here.' The man said, eyeing my hatchet. I was pissed. Take away our weapons?! What if they proved evil? 'What is this about?!' I growled angrily at the man, who was about two whole heads taller than me. He seemed to radiate a fearful stench around him, something... ancient. And also evil.

'Oh, you'll see. You'll have fun.' He merely gave us a tight lipped smile. 'Who's hungry?'

All my friends shouted yes in unison, except me.

'Ah. You're not hungry? Then, your friends can have something to eat...' He grinned. 'This fine lady here will make a fine meal for your liking, kids.' He slid the katana out of the sheath, and then held it about an inch away from my neck. Without my hatchet, and my friends stripped of their weapons, we were about to make a fine meal for the cannibals.

**Blake Tourdner**

While I was walking in silence, I kept thinking about the scene at my girlfriend's house. Takara Hamasaki had driven me there, in my request. I was really anxious to check on my girlfriend, due to the zombies. I went inside her house, which was very silent, and you could hear moaning upstairs. I thought, hell, maybe she was cheating on me. I went upstairs with my pocket knife I kept inside my pocket in case of emergencies, and barged into the room, ready to kill my cheating girlfriend. I had already fought so much of the undead, and a mere cheating girlfriend and her new boy was gonna be _meat_. When I entered, my mind was in a state of shock.

My girlfriend lay there, clothed, but her stomach was ripped open, and her father stood on top of her, eating her intestines and slurping them up (sorry if it's too much gore, review if it is or if it is not). I then cried out, 'NO! NOT YOU! WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!' I was extremely heartbroken from the death of my girlfriend. Her former father stopped chewing.

*unngh?*

The zombie was looking at me now.

*RARRHHH*

In a fit of rage and madness, I raised my knife, gave out a battle cry, and stabbed the head of my girlfriend's zombie dad, then sobbed out a few more tears, my pocket knife stuck in the head of the zombie.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed that my dead girlfriend was stirring. _Not you. Please, not you. Don't turn. DON'T TURN!_

His girlfriend had reanimated into one of 'them'. She was infected. And her guts were hanging loose from her stomach. She stared unblinkingly at me for abit. Then, I ran out of the room, trying to find a gun. My dead girlfriend's dead father was a gun nut, and had a huge amount of guns. I grabbed two revolvers, with a label of Colt M1911, an AUG with a suppressor, and a L94A1, suppressor also attached.

As my dead girlfriend tried to bite my shoulder, I shoved her away. _Please. Please don't make me kill you. Please. PLEASE. _'PLEASE! STOP IT! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE NO ZOMBIE!' She answered with a

*RARRHHH*

In my insanity, I raised one of my Colt revolvers, and shot the infected zombie which was once my girlfriend, and I was crying freely. No amount of grief could compare to my situation. I even suspected her of cheating. CHEATING. And now... now she's gone.

'GONE!' I yelled.

'Whoa whoa, I was just asking you if you were dead or not. You dead? Nope, you ain't.' Takara said in that usual joking tone. I, however, was in _no _joking mood.

'I'm not dead. I should be. My girlfriend died.' I said with gritted teeth.

**Naomi Wesley**

I watched as the big man had his katana at Hilda's neck. I still had the tiny pistol in my chest pocket, it was as if you could not feel it and you also couldn't see it. Also, the high school kid was in danger. I was at the back of the big guy. He still hadn't noticed me. I unholstered the pistol and banged him on the head with it, blood streaking out of the wound in his head. He was groaning in pain while Hilda kneed him in the groin (too rude to say b8lls), and then Hilda took the katana and put it on his throat.

'You will lead us to wherever is your 'cook up', and _don't _even make a move, or this little sword here will slice your head off, then my friends will throw your carcass to the infected for feeding.' Hilda growled.

Sweating, the man led us down the basement of Sota's school. There was a door at the end of the basement passage, and the big man put a key into the slot.

*Ker-clak*

The door opened, and our group of survivors spilled in, to find -

'Oh, Tooru, you're late.' A man with a jagged scar across his face greeted his comrade, then eyed us suspiciously.

'Who are these people? How many times have I told you, don't bring in other survivors.' He snarled at his comrade viciously. He wasn't that tall a man, about my height, 168cm, but he radiated mysteriousness and a freaky aura.

'He didn't bring us in on your kind of terms.' I said, with a suspicious look on my face. 'He claims he wants a cook up.'

'Ah, that cook up!' He tapped his head. 'We were just about to get started.' And he raised his cleaver...

**A/N: Suggestions? Improvements? Supporting character/Zombie OC? JUST REVIEW IT ALL! HAVE A HAPPY 2015 AND ENJOY LIFE!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Adapting With The Dead

**After the year 2014, we may have all changed our lives. Whether young or old, this new year will probably be a great year ahead. So we must continue to work harder, write more fanfictions, review, suggest, and follow more! This is the new 2015, and all of you that are visiting this page should know that I am pleased with the set up of . I hope that you guys enjoy my stories and I also have a small announcement to make. After 7th January 2015 I may not be able to upload that fast a chapter. I'm 14 this year and I still have school. After a few chapter time this story will take a bigger part, for this is only Book One of the 'San Francisco High School of the Dead' series. Book Two will focus directly on a couple (guess who they are!) and you guys are going to love it!**

**3 Cheers guys and enjoy this new year, 2015. Like the saying goes - **

_The past is history,_

_The future is a mystery,_

_But today is a gift._

_That's why they call it the present._

_**Well then, enough talk from boring old me. Enjoy the following chapter and content! Also Takara Hamasaki has been edited to be Takashi Hamasaki. Sorry **_

_**guys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch Lamperouge<strong>

I was shocked at what I heard. The people were cannibals? This did not seem possible, but was.

'Let us go. Now.' I stared daggers at the short man who commanded the buff guy who held the katana before. The short man wasn't strong looking, just radiated death with that eerie cleaver of his. The cleaver was not made of normal steel, that's for sure.

'Alright, alright. I need to make this clear. No resistance, or else -' He waved his hands behind us.

We all whipped around to see a bunch of bikers with assault rifles and bandoliers, all of their guns cocked and ready.

'Okay... How about we make a deal?' I questioned. My friends looked at me curiously. What kind of deal would I make, they would think.

The short man perked up, lowering his cleaver.

'What sort of... deal?'

'Oh, it's simple. Can you show me the pot first?' I asked convincingly.

'Ah. The cook pot! A very fine masterpiece, is it not? Mario over there stole it from the kitchens he worked in, no?' He smiled with blood stained teeth. The man named Mario looked up, glanced at us whilst holding his rifle, then grunted.

'How does it work? Where do you get the fuel?' I pressed on.

'Ah. It is not usually one's wish to observe what awaits his death but for you, I can make an exception. This will be amusing! Come, now. I will untie your hands.'

My friends were glaring at me, their eyes saying that if I didn't pull this off they would kill me before the man would.

'Thanks. Can you teach me how to operate it?' I wondered.

'Oh, there are two buttons. One is to cook inside and one is to emit smoke. Pretty cool, huh? I modified it.' He grinned.

'Oh, wickedly. What's this do?' I pointed at another button.

'Oh, it's useless. It does nothing.' He looked abit nervous. Now was my chance. I punched the button that was emitting smoke, then yelled to my friends, 'RUN!' Looking at the deadly cook up machine, I pressed the one he told me did nothing.

'NO! YOU FOOL! THAT BUTTON DOES -'

*WAIL* *WAIL* *WAIL* *WAIL* *WAIL*

A piercing metal sound scraped the whole building, tearing apart the air with its sonic blasts. Meanwhile my friends were running for their lives.

'Oh, goody. It does nothing.' The short man smiled. 'Now, let's add you to the barbecue first, kid.' My friends were out of here already, as I told them to, but there was naught I could do to save myself.

'ARGH!' Mario cried out. There was a large hole in his neck, torn apart by the teeth of one of the infected. Ignoring me, the short man went forward to face the infected with his subordinates. I ran for it, then. Ducked under the infected's groping arms, feeling one or two grips on my hands, which I just shrug off, then charged to the exit of the school, running into -

'Hey, Lelouch!' Takashi Hamasaki was groaning from a long walk. Miyamura, Blake and Hori's brother was there too. They must have fought some infected too, there was blood splattered over them. Miyamura was pale and panting, while the kid in his arms wasn't doing any better. He had his palm chopped off.

'The... the kid is bit!' I stuttered.

'Yes, but I cut off his palm, which was bit. It's the bite that kills. So if the bitten part is chopped off -' Miyamura started.

'- the person may survive.' Blake continued glumly. I wondered what happened to Blake. He looked more moody now, not like last time when he was a really friendly dude. Now he looked a bit... insane.

*cough*

Sota, Kyoko Hori's brother, had come to. He looked pale and all, but his forehead wasn't hot. In fact, he was fine except for the blood loss. There was a thick bandage wrapped over the severed wound.

'We're gonna need some antiseptic for Hori's brother.' I said.

'Not to worry, I applied it already.' Miyamura responded wearily.

'What say we catch up to our friends? They must be around here nearby.' Takashi suggested.

'Good idea.' Blake agreed. His guns were at his waist, and there was a duffel bag strapped on his back, which I had seen but not noticed before, when we met at the highway.

We trudged like a bunch of weary travelers, while screaming could be heard at the school basement. I hoped that the short man got eaten, for his cannibalism.

* * *

><p>Spotting her boyfriend, Kyoko Hori dashed to where Miyamura was and asked him where her parents were.<p>

Miyamura had a pained look in his face, and as he talked his girlfriend was silently sobbing as she absorbed the fact that her parents were dead.

Hilbert went over to me and said, 'For a genius that was pretty stupid. You could have died, dude.' He glared at me, then laughed. 'For a stupid act that was really smart too. Thanks, man.'

Whilst Hilda was conversing to Sarah Allen, Olivia came over to me and told me that was a smart move. 'You know, I've been thinking, where should we go next?' She smirked at me and winked, like she was trying to flirt with me.' Suddenly Sarah tapped her on the shoulder, then asked her, 'Could we talk for a bit?'

'Yeah, sure.' Olivia responded with a smile.

I then walked over to Takashi (formerly Takara) and Blake, then said, 'This is one life we're going to adapt to, huh?'

'Yeah.'

'Agreed.' Blake said.

'But -'

'-but we have adapted to it already.' I said.

'How?' Takara asked quizzically.

'Because, we have survived.' I said

'And, we are still living. Amongst the dead, of course. But still living.' I continued.

My friends looked at me with strange looks on their faces, then left. I shrugged and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I need to watch a movie my dad asked us to, Final Destination One. It's gory and horrory (no such word in the dictionary), but definitely gonna update soon.**

**See you all! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions if you are!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Across The World Of Dead

**Following up on chapter 6 of 'Living Amongst The Dead', the seventh chapter starts... soon. I may be also working on a new project, a Final Destination fanfiction too. Cheers, guys. And make sure to spam my inbox with suggestions (not literally) and bombard the story with reviews! Also a character is going to die soon, keep your eyes open for the scene!**

_Who do you think is going to die? Please send it in the reviews section! The one that is going to die will be featured next chapter! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, I would. Just to remind you all again - there is a supporting character OC going on, you can submit one or two characters thank you very much. There is also a special infected OC that you can submit by review or by private messaging (both ways work :D). It is very much appreciated!_

**_Disclaimer alert: I do not own the following characters -_**

**Hilda Snow - **_adapted from Pokemon_

**Hilbert Ebony - **_submitted by SaekoZoeyGamer, adapted from Pokemon_

**Naomi Wesley - **_submitted by theMEEKfcuk, original character_

**Olivia Wallace -** _submitted by CountySweetHeart, original character_

**Sarah Allen - **_submitted by ZorialWater, original character_

**Brendan Birch - **_submitted by Gaige, adapted from Pokemon_

**Lelouch Lamperouge - **_submitted by PrimeOP_

**Kyoko Hori - **_submitted by saekobusujima112, adapted from HoriMiya_

**Izumi Miyamura - **_submitted by Derpixelzz, adapted from HoriMiya_

**Takashi Hamasaki - **_submitted by RadioactiveSamurai, original character_

**Blake Tourdner -** _submitted by Blake Tourdner, original character_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Brendan Birch<strong>

I was... pretty much neglected in our group. I didn't have much friends in San Frank High, I had friends in Australia. My parents migrated from central Australia to western America, in a place called San Francisco City at California. This zombie apocalypse was no deal to me. I wished that it could've happened when I was back at Australia, though. Probably the only one I could talk to was Lelouch, but then that dude was talking and flirting with Sarah Allen and Olivia Wallace. Who cares, then? Better to be unnoticed, than stand out and be eaten.

'Yo.' Lelouch greeted, sitting down on the bench seat next to mine.

'Yo.' I answered. We were at a park, I did not know where, but it seemed pretty desolated.

'So, where do you think we'll be heading next?' Lelouch added. 'Maybe Washington, D.C.? That place there has a huge stock of guns.'

'Yeah, guns...' I replied.

'Hmm... we're pretty low on ammunition too, man.' He sighed.

'Yeah.' I said.

'Jeez, look at Hori and Miyamura (called by their surnames by Lelouch as he does not know them very well), all lovey dovey. And look at Hilda and Hilbert, arguing like a couple.' Lelouch muttered excitedly.

I suppressed a smile. 'Jeez? Look at you, Olivia and Sarah. All lovey dovey.' I grinned.

'Jeez...' He frowned, blushing.

Takashi was no where to be found, he claimed that he would be scouting the area and coming back in about an hour, while Blake was on guard, armed with his pistols and guns.

Hilbert groaned suddenly and then walked out of the park entrance, where he conversed to Blake, and I saw Blake nod.

'Hey, Hilda!' I exclaimed. 'Where's Hilbert going?'

'He's going out to scavenge. I told him, and forced him too.' She folded her arms and beamed triumphantly.

'Yeah, _forced_.' Lelouch laughed.

'Shut up, Lelouch. It's not what you're thinking.' Hilda wasn't blushing. Instead, she countered. 'What about you, Olivia and Sarah? What can I say about that? Hmm... Oh, what a nice triple!' She imitated Lelouch's voice.

Lelouch sighed.

'I give up, you're too smart for me.' He said, then added, 'But not in school exams, I know you ask Hori for help because you don't know how to do the stuff.'

'Say that to Kyoko, and she'll beat you up. I've seen her. She beat everyone, including the boys, at arm wrestling in school (it's true! Read HoriMiya manga), so you think you're an exception?' Hilda grinned.

'I give up.' Lelouch repeated exasperatedly. Hilda sighed as well, obviously tired and bored.

'Hey, look! That's Takashi!' I pointed out, wanting to break the silence. Takashi had no sign of injury, but was panting.

'The dude you mentioned, the cannibal? He's out there. With a new bunch of guys.' Takashi panted out the words so fast, it was almost as if he was firing a machine gun.

'Wait wait wait wait wait...' I managed. 'What do you mean? I thought you guys and Lelouch heard screams from the basement?'

'Thought... but, apparently it wasn't true.' Takashi panted.

Then I heard sounds of gunfire, and saw Hilbert burst through the park gate, where Blake's eyes had widened.

Hilbert was shouting, 'Guys, run! RUN! The cannibals! They're here! HERE!'

Sergeant Naomi Wesley, who had been about to doze off, sat up straight and looked about, her eyes scanning for the cause of the shouting. Then Blake started running from the park gate as the gate exploded into pieces of shrapnel.

I had taken a sub machine gun from the Sergeant's duffel bag, and with what limited ammunition I had, I ducked behind a car and slammed a full clip into the sub machine gun. 'Get those kids. Especially one of the taller ones. The kid that was a smart ass.' I heard the man growl to his allies.

Then I glanced sideways at them behind the car, gun at the ready. I squeezed the trigger, and shot out a few rounds wildly, for I had not learned how to shoot yet.

'There! One of them there!' The burly man with the katana sprang up on the sound of the man's voice. The leader was about an inch shorter than me, and my friends referred to him as short, but short or not short, he commanded fear. Meanwhile, his burly comrade was a whole foot taller than me and radiated burliness (I'm sorry, but that's what I think Brendan Birch would have felt) and unsheathed his katana, looking for flesh to cleave.

The man suddenly collapsed, a coin sized hole in his forehead, and a look of surprise spread over his face. I saw Lelouch, his face screwed up with concentration, as he reloaded his rifle and aimed it at the attackers.

'There! THAT'S THE BOY! GET HIM!' The shortish man threw his cleaver at Lelouch, and if he had not ducked, the cleaver would have sliced his head. Instead, it cut the lamp post behind him.

More gunfire rang, and I saw Miyamura's hand get hit. Lelouch and Naomi were shooting, and Hilda and Hilbert were hiding, with machetes and knives at the ready.

I raised my sub machine gun again, and aimed it at the shortish man.

*Blam*

Something heavy collapsed to the ground, and as I swelled in pride, thinking that I had shot the man, I turned around to see him using his dead burly friend as a shield for gunfire, and he shot rocket propelled grenades (RPG) everywhere. These RPGs, most did not hit home, but then I saw Lelouch get thrown back from the explosions, falling down to rocky ground. The man had retrieved his cleaver from the lamp post, then held it close to Lelouch's neck.

'Go on. Shoot me. Even if you kill me, your friend dies. Even if you don't, my men kill _you_.' He smiled. He had not seen me yet. I hid deeper in the shadows, my sub machine gun spent. 'Hey! Short guy! Imp! Dwarf! Little man!' I shouted, trying to get his attention.

It worked. He lowered his cleaver and glared at me.

'What do you want, rash one?' He grimaced angrily.

'Oh, I want one of those. You know, the cleaver.' I responded.

'Why is it that you want a cleaver?' He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

'Because... because I want to do something with it.' I continued.

'Like what, rash child? You imbecile, if you are wasting my time by trying to confuse me, you shall very well know that old Black Eye don't do well with do gooders like you.' The short guy who called himself 'Black Eye' answered.

My friends were staring at me and 'Black Eye', unsure of what to do. Lelouch was smiling, however.

Then I struck. I struck 'Black Eye' with such force it slammed him down on the ground, making him drop the cleaver. I picked it up, then held it aloft, just a bit away from his throat, then made my threaten. 'If you guys want to see 'Black Eye' dead, you shoot me now.'

The men started laughing, 'Black Eye' laughing too.

'No, no, no. I'm 'Black Eye'?! NO! I'm his assistant!' Then the former 'Black Eye' howled with laughter.

I then pressed the cleaver slightly, just slicing the tip of the throat. The short man winced, and groaned in pain.

'Who is this... 'Black Eye'?' I gritted my teeth to answer.

The men suddenly backed away, looking as if they were afraid of me. I was worrying as if it was of some ploy, and then looked around. There was nothing in sight.

'Who is the man known as Black Eye?' I pressed on, hoping for an answer. A straight, clear answer.

'He... he's our leader! If he's here, he's liable to shoot you from behind!' The short man laughed, as if he was joking.

'Shut up!' I shouted ferociously. My friends backed away from me, afraid of me suddenly.

'Who... and where is he?' I pressured the men, one hand armed with a cleaver and another armed with my sub machine gun.

'I told you he's our leader, you dumbass. And he's going to kill you!' The short man smiled. 'Ah, here he -'

*BLAM*

A hole tore through the annoying short man's forehead, leaving traces and spurts of blood flying everywhere. I dropped the cleaver in surprise, then drew my sub machine gun out, trying to threaten them with the once empty gun.

'Okay, who shot this man?' I growled.

There was laughter behind me, and I saw a huge shadow, behind me. He wrapped me in a bear hug, and said, 'I did, of course. Were you invoking my infamously famous name? 'Black Eye', was it? HARRH!' He snarled.

Suddenly a sharp pain reached my stomach, and I thought that the man had crushed my ribs.

'Get away from me, you pervert.' I growled. My friends were having stunned faces, some pale and frightened, while some about to cry. Maybe... because they were scared?

Then as I pushed the man away, I noticed blood gushing out of my abdomen. The blood was quickly seeping through my clothes, and I heard Lelouch cry out. I didn't understand what the words meant.

'Wha - what...?' I muttered. Then I collapsed.

I saw scenes of fighting, Lelouch jamming his gun into the man's mouth, then was shoved away. Then I saw Miyamura get shot in the leg once more. The Sergeant Naomi was shooting at the enemies, returning gunfire. Meanwhile, I was bleeding. I did not know why. Or how. I just knew that I was dying. I just... I just...

_'Brendan. You have to survive. You left Australia in a bitter mood, was it not? But, at least you have some friends here, ' An unknown voice resonated in my head. _'But no one needs me. No girlfriend to live for. Nothing in this world anymore. The world is dead.' I complained. _'Someone needs you. You do. You need you. You need you to survive. Because once you leave this world, you will regret it. And all your father did for you will be lost.' The unknown voice insisted. _'But why the hell should I listen to you?!' I yelled. Silence...

_'Because, my son... I'm your father. And I'm telling you, go back to the world of the living. Do not pass to the world of the dead. You have you. And all hopes that I stood for you, will end if you **die**.' _

I shut up... My father? After all these years of missing... He was dead? And... he told me... to live on... Could... could I? Not? No, I couldn't. I must live. To understand my purpose in this world.

**A/N: Well, how was that ending? About the character named Brendan Birch? Review please, it's appreciated. Just a few OC forms and suggestions could not go amiss. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Perspective Of The Dead

**Hey guys I'm going to make this chapter a longer one, and you finally get to see who dies! Well... maybe you guys have guessed its Brendan Birch? If so, you're... never mind, I'll tell you in this longer chapter. Have fun! Okay, maybe not die, but how about missing in action? Lost? How's that sound? Or maybe for two characters MIA or dead? Sound good? OR THREE?! I'm going to make a really really long speech and announcement now, blah blah. Thanks for reviewing, and reading my chapters! I appreciate it a lot! I also have decided on a new type of infected. And if you guys want you can also submit bad guys OC form too! Like, the bad guy who kills the survivors? Just review it or pm me! I AM ALSO FEATURING A NEW CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**If you really really like my storyline and characters, chapter and et cetera, you may feel free to recommend this fanfiction to your friends! It's optional, no need to trouble you all or anything, but if you want to share or if you feel like it, please, do so. Thank you for reading this really really long speech! If you didn't... well, just read the rest of the story! **

_As I would say once again, I do **not **own these characters. Some, that were submitted, are from various anime or manga. Others, though, were original characters, or OCs._

_Chapter 8 of 'Living Amongst The Dead' starts now! With two/three character perspectives!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko Hori<strong>

Brendan was lying on the ground, unconscious or dead. Lelouch was fighting in anger due to his lost friend. Izumi Miyamura was clutching at his wounds, one at the arm and another at the leg, while I was tending to him, telling him it's okay over and over again, his face in shock. I poured some alcohol on his leg and arm wounds, making him wince. The bullets had passed clean through his limbs. So they should be okay in time. Then I saw my brother Sota make his way to us, he was up and alive again after his palm wrist got chopped off due to the bite. He glanced at Izumi worriedly, then hid behind a car to avoid gunfire.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Sergeant Naomi Wesley, shooting round after round of ammunition. Lelouch being slammed to the side by the guy who had stabbed Brendan. Olivia hiding alongside Sarah, shooting at the enemy every once in a while. Hilda and Hilbert returning fire as well. Then I saw that Lelouch had dropped his rifle next to us. I grabbed it and aimed carefully at the guy who had stabbed our friend, then shot and hit his flesh. The man's eyes widened and he clutched his stomach. I had shot his stomach.

'You will pay for this, insolent brats. Oh, yes, you will.' The man's eyes glowed with hatred. Pure hatred.

Then he and his cronies fled.

The Sergeant immediately rushed to the side of Brendan.

'Is... is he dead?' Lelouch asked uncertainly.

Sergeant Naomi put her head next to his chest, then her eyes narrowed.

'He's breathing. But his heart is not thumping.' She said in shock.

'Let me see.' Hilda glanced at the stomach wound. Then, she grabbed a metal thingie (sorry, but from this character's perspective she does not know much about medical appliances) and jutted it into Brendan's stomach.

Her face was screwed up in concentration, her hair beaded in sweat, and then she perked up.

'I've got it! The bullet. It's out!' She wrenched the bullet out with the metal 'thingie'.

We waited. Sergeant Naomi pressed her head to his chest again. Nothing. We were about to give up when Brendan's eyes flew open.

'Wha-what what?' He gasped. 'Ugh, stomach pain, stomach pain.' He added, groaning.

We all sighed in relief, and Olivia gave him a hug. Sota, my brother, he was smiling. Izumi breathed a sigh of relief again, then patted Brendan's back. Sarah looked jealous as she glanced at Brendan and Olivia.

'Are you guys hungry?' I asked. I was a great cook at my old home before... before the world of the dead. I stirred the pot with Hilda, who was also a good cook.

'Yeah!' Izumi exclaimed.

'Okay!' Takashi said. Blake was missing for a while. Then he walked to where Hilbert was. They conversed for a minute, or two. I was staring at them suspiciously, while cooking alongside Hilda. Then Hilbert spoke up.

'Guys, after eating, we gotta move. For all we know those bad dudes will come and attack us again.' He suggested, after we had loaded our plates with food.

'Yeah... but where to go now?' Hilda asked.

'Don't worry, I know a place.' Takashi perked up. 'It's really cool, epic, the epitome of a fort!'

Sota stood up. Then he asked, 'Where is it?'

'Oh, it's called Death Valley! And it's in California!' He grinned. We all gave him a droll stare. I broke the silence by laughing out loud so hard that my chest began to hurt.

Then everyone was staring at me now with a droll face.

'What? Death Valley?! It's a freaking dead man's desert!' I insisted.

'Not helping...' Hilbert said, switching the topic as quickly as it had started. 'How about Los Angeles?' He suggested, whilst picking his nose idly.

'Umm... A, it's far. B, it's far. AND C, IT'S FAR!' Lelouch grunted.

'But it's got rich mansions, estates, and casinos!' Hilbert argued.

The two continued arguing until Olivia pushed them aside.

'Hmm... how about my house? It's not far from here.' Sarah Allen suggested, after a while of silence from her.

'Sounds good. Where is it?' I questioned.

'Umm... it's... I don't exactly know. But we passed it along the way to the highway.' She responded.

I slapped my forehead, sick of this indecision. Then I turned my attention back to my rice and soup, and I picked on the fried fish.

Takashi and Izumi were deep in thought, their faces idle of all or any emotion.

Sarah and Olivia were chatting with Hilbert and Lelouch.

Blake was standing guard alone.

Sergeant Naomi Wesley was looking after Brendan, and brought a bowl of rice porridge for him, using the rice that Hilda and I had cooked, and the soup too.

And Hilda was sitting beside me. Two best friends together, and two good cooks together. What could go wrong? We could talk for hours and hours and still not get bored.

*silence*

'Okay, so much for thinking that.' I muttered out loud.

'Thinking about what, hmm?' Hilda asked.

'I was just thinking that we were two best friends, and two good cooks together. So I thought we could talk for hours and hours and still not get bored,' I added, blurting it out, 'And then silence occured.'

'Yeah, but we're not supposed to talk in the world of the dead anymore. I wonder if my parents were here. What would they do?' Hilda said, with a trace of sadness. Her parents had died in a car crash before.

'They would be very proud of you.' I said, trying to cheer her up. That did get her a smile, but it faded away quickly, and we were back into business.

'So, where should we go?' She asked.

'The boys are still at it. Sarah Allen suggested that we go to her house.' I said.

'Is it a good enough option for all of us?' Hilda asked again.

'Not really, we passed it before reaching the highway.' I responded.

Hilda rummaged around through her bag, obviously looking for something. 'Hold on a minute,' She muttered.

'What?' I wondered.

She held something small aloft.

'Got it!' She smiled triumphantly.

I stared at it for a moment.

'Umm... what is that?' I asked.

'It's a radio receiver. It is size changeable. It can shrink or grow, you just need to pull it to stretch or push it in to shrink.' She said, as if it was something very obvious.

I picked it up, unsure of what to do. Then I pulled it, hard. The radio receiver started to grow a bit.

'Hmm... how does it work?' I asked.

'We just pick up the signals from the antennae there.' Hilda added, 'Hold it!'

I stared at her. 'What is it?'

'I'm picking up a signal! Don't touch it! I need to turn on the volume.'

*static*

*_Brrzt* - whoever is in this range, we need - *Brrzt* - reinforcements! More of them are coming - *Brrzt* - HOLY SHIT! THAT ZOMBIE IS REALLY STRONG! - *Brrzt* - WE NEED HELP! HURRY! THEY ARE MUTATING! - *Brrzt* - ARGHH! - RAWR - *Brrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* _A man's voice could be heard, then the signal went dead.

'The signal's dead! Wait... I'm picking up another signal beam headed our way!' Hilda exclaimed excitedly and wearily at the same time.

*static*

*_Brrzt* - The infected are all around us. And we are fighting back. I need to see my brother Takashi Hamasaki soon. Takashi, if you are still alive, and if you still have that radio, please respond. - *Brrzt* _A female voice sounded.

'Umm... hello?' I said.

_*Brrzt* - You're not Takashi, are you? Do you know anything about his whereabouts? Is he alive?! - *Brrzt*_

'Yes, he is. There are twelve of us, camping out at Park Banville (I am not sure if it exists), somewhere across the highway. It's near Sunny Elementary School.' I responded.

_*Brrzt* - I... see... tell him, that I am on my way. I am the only one coming. - *Brrzt*_

'Wait wait wait!' Hilda stuttered. 'What's your name? How are you getting here?' But the signal was already dead.

'Shit!' I shouted.

'What is it?' Izumi said, walking over to us, Takashi following behind him. The rest of our friends were busy talking or eating.

'Takashi, we have a message from your sister.' Hilda said.

His eyes widened. 'My - my sister? She's alive? Is she alive?'

'Yes, yes, she is.' I said impatiently. 'But that's not the point. I heard something from the army, or the police, too. The zombies are mutating.'

'You're serious?' Izumi was shocked.

I looked him straight in the eye and said, 'Yes. There is a really strong zombie now, or so I've heard. And they are all mutating, and adapting. Depending on the climate, or the habitat.'

'I mean, how will my sister see us?' Takashi sounded impatiently to Hilda.

'You forgot? You had driven here, in your car! You insisted that you bring it here, remember?' Hilda argued.

Izumi smiled. 'Well, if the zombies are mutating, we should mutate too. We need to adapt. Depending on the climate, or the habitat, right? This is a park. And it's strong. We adapt to be strong.'

Then, I saw a tall girl, about Sergeant Naomi's height, bang the gate, her eyes widening when she saw Takashi. She was about our age, but looked more matured than us. 'Takashi!' She exclaimed. Takashi wore a smile as he rushed over to aid his sister with the gate.

'Hey, little sister. What took you so long?' He said, grinning.

'Your car isn't exactly easy to spot, you know.' She responded. The gate was then unlocked by Takashi.

'Oh...' Takashi had everyone's eyes on him. 'This is Kaori Hamasaki. My younger sister. She's 17 too. Just like you all.'

'Hi!' Kaori said. 'Oh shit, Takashi...'

Takashi frowned. 'What is it?'

'Umm... the infected were chasing me.' She said nervously.

'And? You weren't bit? Anything?' Takashi asked urgently.

'It's not a bite. It's that... they're coming here, too.' She frowned.

Takashi's jaw dropped. There were a lot of moaners reaching the gate.

'Oh, shit...' Sergeant Naomi said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah Allen <strong>

Takashi's sister had arrived. And she looked attractive. I mean, for a girl. I'm bisexual, but I try not to make it look like I am. But then the horde of infected were coming, and we were almost practically defenseless.

'Go, go, go!' Blake yelled. 'Back gate!'

We all made a dash for the back gate, except for Blake who was mowing down the hordes of infected outside.

'DIE, you M*****F***ERS (censored word)! BURN IN HELL!' Blake was yelling.

'Come on, Blake, you'll die!' I cried out.

He glanced at me with a crazed look in his eyes, which slowly faded away.

'Okay, I'm coming.' He added, then bolted for the back gate.

Then Takashi stopped. He spotted the burly man's katana at the side of the front gate. Then he made a dash for it.

'Takashi! What are you doing?!' Blake yelled.

Takashi didn't answer until he reached the katana. When he had just touched the grip of the sword, the gates exploded with a horde of infected, they were trying to attack him. Takashi sliced a wide arc around him, whipping aside lunging arms and rotten teeth, then ran for the back gate. Blake and I had already reached outside. When Takashi made it, faster than the runner infected horde, Blake desperately tried to lock the gate, only to be driven back by teeth. Takashi was slashing them freely now, then only I realized he was a pro katana user.

Finally Blake managed to snap the lock shut, and the horde of infected kept slamming the gate. It was only a matter of time before it broke open, but at least we had a headstart.

'Whew... why the hell did you go back for the katana, man?' Blake asked.

'Because I'm good with it.' Takashi panted. He was a fast runner, but his stamina was depressingly not that good. But he could run quite far too.

'You guys are lucky you didn't get bit or die or anything.' I muttered.

Blake sighed. 'Anyways, where are our friends?'

Takashi frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. 'No idea. Have we lost the infected yet?'

'I hope so...' I said. 'Anyways, we'd better pick up the pace. We don't know where our friends are at and we need to lose the infected behind us.'

'Easier said than done...' Takashi muttered.

'Hey!' I frowned.

'Jeez, just kidding.' He groaned.

'So, tell us about your sister. How is she?' Blake asked.

Takashi smirked. 'My sister was an annoying little runt when she was eleven. Still is, as a matter of fact. But now she's 17, and she can fend for herself. She's a tough little cookie, she is.' added Takashi, sighing a little.

'But still, as tough a cookie she is, cookies don't survive in the world of the dead. No one lives to bake cookies anymore, so humanity will be extinct in a matter of time.' Takashi sighed again, then continued. 'You see Kyoko Hori's brother? The kid named Sota? He's a real tough and smart kid. But kids suffer in this kind of world. Kids need to be looked after, you see. So... what about you, Sarah? Any dead skeletons in your closet? You too, Blake?'

'There is a dead skeleton in my closet. I brought it home from science class,' I said, with a huge amount of sarcasm. Takashi was gullible, though. His eyes lit up.

'You had a dead skeleton in your closet? From science class? How sarcastic.' He laughed.

Blake had a distant look in his eyes, like he was thinking of something that happened a while ago, his eyes misty with sadness.

'I... lost my girlfriend thanks to her father.' He said.

'You mean... her father rejected you?' I asked.

'No... no, I mean, her father became one of 'them'. That undead person... he ate my girlfriend, tore guts out, and _**ate **_them!' Blake was clutching at his face now, insane with sad laughter.

'And you know what? That was not the worst part. I had to put my gal down. My girl... she rose from the ground, her guts hanging loose. And you know what else?' He continued, still laughing sadly, tears running freely down his face. 'My girl tried to eat me. And I wanted to give in. I wanted to. But my hand, it just had to pull the trigger.'

Suddenly his face turned stony and angry.

'It was those infected bastards. I'm not going to rest until I've put all of them down.' He snarled.

I was shocked. I never heard such a heartbreaking thing from Blake before, he was always a friendly guy back at San Frank High, one of my juniors, at seventeen years old. He mixed with all levels. And now, from such a friendly person, he broke down into a entity full of sadness.

It's shocking and amazing how someone can break, change, or bend in this kind of world, the survival world. Maybe we were meant to live, or maybe death is waiting for us nearby, as we treaded on the ground of dead bodies.

*moan*

The first infected sprang alive from the ground, then lunged at us only to meet a swinging of Takashi's katana. But it was too late. The infected zombie had did its work. I screamed because I was shocked, then immediately covered my mouth and mentally hit my head. That was a stupid move!

The infected around us had risen to their feet, and they were craving human flesh, _our _flesh. The horde from the park gate were also catching up, distant moans could be heard.

'RUN!' Takashi ran in the lead, slashing away zombies into bits and pieces. We followed the clearing path Takashi had made for us, dodging hands and limbs along the way.

'YEARGH!' My arm was caught by a lunging hand! I struggled to pull it free, but then the zombie had come to me already, and opened its mouth wide...

*Blam*

Blake shot it from the side of the head, and offered me and hand, which I gratefully accepted, and we tried to catch up with Takashi, who was like a demon, cleaving and chopping limbs, heads, body parts like they were sushi to a cleaver.

We rushed madly to one of the gun stores, and Takashi tried opening it, but failed.

'Open up!' Takashi yelled, kicking the store door.

'Takashi?! Come in!' Kaori Hamasaki greeted us, our friends all inside, fearful of the infected outside. We all heaved some heavy furniture to block the door, and the sounds of moaning grew steadily stronger, then the thumping stopped. We saw the shadows of the infected chase after another prey, and we were safe again.

'Whew... That was close.' I panted.

'Too close, don't you think?' Blake said. 'Why're you guys here for?'

'Guns.' Hilbert gave him a droll stare. 'We're here for guns.'

Takashi looked around. 'Wait... where's Kyoko and Izumi?'

'Who?' Lelouch asked.

'Hori and Miyamura.' Takashi said.

'They...' Olivia started. 'They didn't make it here. We were cut off from them. We were at a supermarket looking for supplies when a huge horde of infected suddenly burst in and trapped Hori and Miyamura... shame... they were trapped at the back there and there was nothing...'

'What do you guys mean, nothing?!' Takashi yelled angrily. 'You guys have weapons!'

Sergeant Naomi growled, 'Kid, weapons is one thing, another thing is, if we attacked them, we would die too.'

Takashi was fuming, Olivia was scared stiffless, Hilda and Hilbert were silent, and Lelouch was stunned.

'Wait a minute!' Blake said. 'Sota was there too?'

'Why do you ask?' Hilda asked.

'Because,' Blake added, 'He's not here.'

A scary and dark silence filled the room, except for a few moaning outside.

'So, the kid, and my two friends are gone. What could be better?' Takashi gritted his teeth.

No one answered. They looked sheepish and guilty.

'Hold on, they may be alive.'

Everyone looked at me as I said those words.

'Wha-what makes you think so?' Kaori Hamasaki said.

'Because,' I said, glancing at Takashi, 'Sota is a tough cookie. Miyamura is a defensive guy. And Hori has survival skills.'

And as I said those words, hope began to slowly flood through my entire being.

'So they will live.' I said, a little more confidently.

Takashi, who had been silent whilst I was talking, said, 'They must be alive. Because, if they aren't, we are going to have trouble, and blood in our hands.'

'So, what say we look for them?' Lelouch suggested.

Hilbert piped up, 'Sure thing! Let's go soon!'

'Hold on, you guys.' Takashi grunted. 'Does this place have a car?'

'A car?' Sergeant Naomi asked.

'Yeah, a car.' Kaori Hamasaki said. 'It must be big, to fit nine people, though.'

'Yeah, but is there one?' Brendan asked, still clutching his wounded stomach.

Hilda disappeared behind the gun store for awhile, then came back, saying, 'This gun store is linked to a garage. And this garage...' She grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi Hamasaki<strong>

'Holy shit!' I exclaimed, looking a the gigantic SUV that beheld my eyes. All of us weren't fat, and this SUV could fit 7 fat people!

'Let's get in.' I said, beckoning to my friends to enter. It was a tight fit, but we all managed to squeeze in.

Engine working? Check.

Gas tank full? Check.

Extra fuel supplies? Check.

Motor Oil? Check.

Car key? Check.

Man, I was going to love this ride. It was a muscly SUV, a Range Rover Evoque. It would have cost fifty five thousand USD, and I probably couldn't afford it, but... wow! A cool SUV in the world of the dead? Heck, and I could drive above the speed limits now! No need to worry about police, unless, say - the undead ones, who want to eat my flesh.

I used to be a mechanic, so I learned how to seriously modify a car to make it extremly dangerous.

'Hand me that screwdriver, Blake.' I asked, as I put steel spikes on top of the car hood (bumper in some other countries), and put another layer of glass on the windscreen, and opened the door to the roof, placing a assault rifle tripod on the roof and put spare ammo there.

When all modifications were done, I jammed the car key inside the ignition switch, and turned the key.

The Range Rover Evoque revved to life, making little or no noise at all. Once my friends were inside the SUV, fitted a bit tightly, I was about to step on the accelerator when Blake stopped me. 'Dude, one problem.'

'What's that?' I blinked.

Blake sighed. 'How are we going to fit the other three?'

'Umm, there is always cross legged sitting and floor sitting, so it'll be fine.' I managed, unsure if it would work or not, but Sota definitely could fit.

Blake shrugged, and got back in the car.

*Vroom*

*Vroom*

*Vrooooom*

I stepped on the accelerator with all force, and broke through the metal garage door, with hardly a dent on the car hood. 'Wooo-hooo!' I yelled, exhilarated.

'He's always like this,' I heard Kaori tell Olivia.

I slammed into smaller cars and infected aside, as if they were rag dolls, plowing into trucks thanks to the steel spikes I had placed, tearing apart lesser vehicles and damaging larger vehicles.

'This is like a freaking road trip!' Lelouch complained as he clutched his stomach, and he looked as if he was about to puke from the rear view mirror I looked into.

I laughed.

'Aw, cheer up, dude. We are surviving, are we not?' I said.

'Yeah, but I'm dying here!' Lelouch groaned.

I chuckled when Lelouch grabbed a plastic bag and heaved into it, retching and choking from carsickness. Nothing amused me more than someone puking out their food in a car.

'So, where did you guys last see Hori and Miyamura?' I asked, looking into the rear view mirror, at the same time, weaving away from the gun store and garage.

'Umm... it was at a large supermarket or something. It's called Fresh Produce.' Hilbert responded.

'Okay, so it's gonna be quite far from here. You guys should get some sleep.' I said.

Eerie silence... It seemed to me they were already sleeping. I grinned and stepped on the accelerator more, zooming past cars and stores, carefully avoiding trucks and tankers.

Then I heard a ear splitting

'RAWR!'

A huge muscular zombie came out from the shadows, holding a small truck, and aiming it at us.

'SHIT!' I yelled, speeding faster, breaking more and more of the speed limits. The monster looked like a giant. The mutation had modified its arms, making it larger and more muscly. It was like the Hulk, but was not green skinned. The 'Hulk' threw the truck at our car, and I swerved to dodge it, but instead crashed into an already damaged tank.

'Shit, shit, shit! Wake up, guys!' I yelled to my friends.

They all sprang awake, wondering the cause of the crash.

Their eyes widened when they saw the monstrous figure that beheld their eyes.

The monstrous figure grunted like a hog, then charged at us, intending to kill us. I reversed the car, away from the tank, and drove as fast as I could. The 'Hulk' jumped on top of the damaged tank, ripped its tank gun out and threw it in the air in hatred for our narrow escape.

'It seemed that the hulk like monstrous figure relies on sound, it's eyesight is terrible.' Lelouch finally pointed out, all of them still in shock by what had happened.

'Yeah, but bad or no eyesight, it almost bloody killed us all.' I shuddered.

'You scared of that thing?' My sister Kaori asked me, smirking.

'Shut up. Like you're not. Like you even saw it.' I growled.

Kaori laughed a bit. 'Your argument is invalid. I did not say I wasn't scared, for one thing. For the other, I did see it. So you suck, Takashi.'

I said nothing as I concentrated on the infected traffic. I wanted to lose myself in the thoughts of cars, engines, and tools, not by some stupid infected argument by some annoying little sister.

Brendan was groaning in pain again, Sergeant Naomi and Hilda tending to his wound.

Someday, if I survive this, there won't even be a grandson, or a son to tell this tale too. I guess even if the world is on the verge of destruction, humanity on the verge of extinction, we humans that survive never change, even though we think or feel we change. Like how I love driving. I still do.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this really really long chapter! What do you think happened to Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori? They may be dead, let's hope not! Why don't you guys review and tell me who or whether do you think died? Thanks for the support!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Part One or Two of the Dead?

**A/N: I may be going to end this fanfiction soon, listed under 'Part One' and I'm going to continue the story with 'Part Two'. Kyoko Hori and Izumi Miyamura are still missing, Kyoko's brother Sota Hori is also missing. Last they were heard from was being trapped at the back of a supermarket with a crowd of infected swarming the place. What do you think happened to them? Did they die? Or will they live? I haven't made my decision yet, but I would say you should check it out at Living Amongst The Dead 'Part Two'! Cheers guys! Thanks for the seemingly endless reviews! Or if you guys would like, no part one or part two? Maybe I should just stick it all together? Review it, guys! And hope to change my mind on these, because I am also indecisive!**

**Anyways. I will make up my mind soon.**

**Plus, I have school on 7th January. I can't really update that fast now.**

_Now I am going to write down how the main characters feel, to start off this chapter. Think of it as a interview ;P_

**Hilda Snow**

Author: Well, Hilda? How do you feel?

Hilda: I... I feel stressed.

Author: Why is it so? Is it because your best friend and her boyfriend are missing?

Hilda: Yeah, I suppose so.

Author: What do you think happened to them?

Hilda: I think they're dead.

Author: If I may ask it again, why do you think so?'

Hilda: Well, Sota's a small kid. Only six. And there are three of them against, what, a hundred infected?

Author: I see your point. What do you hope for now?

Hilda: I hope that the readers are reading this right now.

Author: Ah, I see. Thank you for your answers!

**Hilbert Ebony**

Author: Hilbert! My friend! I've been wanting to talk to you about a little stuff. How do you feel about this new life?

Hilbert: Well, it's cool. I get to legally do parkour everywhere, on rooftops, park walls, man!

Author: Are there any bad perks about this new life?

Hilbert: Are you kidding? This is epic! I mean, except for the zombies trying to kill me and my friends, yeah.

Author: You seem to love doing dangerous stuff. Any other things that you don't love to do?

Hilbert: I hate being told off, you know? And I hate it when people become too bossy.

Author: Do you think that Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori are still alive?

Hilbert: Hard to say, it's possible that they're alive, but I doubt it.

Author: Okay, very well then. What do you hope for now?

Hilbert: I'd be glad if the readers read our interview.

Author: That concludes our talk. Thanks for the answers!

**Naomi Wesley**

Author: Well, Sergeant Naomi, I would like your thoughts on this new life.

Naomi: It's not a life anymore. It's a depressing piece of shit.

Author: Why do you say that? Why did you swear?

Naomi: Because I committed murder. Pity murder.

Author: It is your duty to protect and serve. So you did the right thing by aiding someone in need.

Naomi: I suppose so. But still I feel extremely guilty.

Author: Now, they were suffering. Why should you be guilty? They asked you to do it.

Naomi: ...

Author: Anyways, do you think Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori are still alive?

Naomi: They're kids. How can they live in such a world?

Author: Okay, then. What do you hope for now?

Naomi: I hope Part Two of Living Amongst The Dead is better than Part One.

Author: Okay, thanks!

**Olivia Wallace**

Author: Hello, Olivia.

Olivia: Hello.

Author: I was wondering if you could... answer a few questions for me.

Olivia: Sure thing.

Author: What are your thoughts on this new life?

Olivia: Well, it's no fun anymore.

Author: Why do you think so?

Olivia: It's because the infected are running the world now.

Author: I see... I have another few questions now, okay? Do you think Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori are still alive?

Olivia: Definitely so! Miyamura is a tough guy, he has a girlfriend that has survival skills.

Author: I will note your observation. Now, what do you hope for?

Olivia: I hope that Part One is just one story by itself.

Author: Really? Okay, I will note that too.

**Sarah Allen**

Author: Sarah Allen, the only bisexual character right now in the series!

Sarah: That's me, of course.

Author: I would like to ask you a few questions.

Sarah: Name it.

Author: How do you like your new life amongst the dead?

Sarah: Oh my gosh, it's freaky! Infected everywhere! Ughh! Now there aren't enough cute girls and boys now! Maybe Lelouch or Olivia...

Author: Ah, I see. Another question coming up! You ready?

Sarah: Yeah. What is it?

Author: Do you think that Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori are still alive?

Sarah: Not very sure. I haven't got to know those guys much yet. I would think they are probably dead, though.

Author: Thanks for the answer! Now, what do you hope for (I have to repeat this all famous interview question)?

Sarah: I really do hope that Part One stays as one series.

Author: Alright, thank you!

**Brendan Birch**

Author: Hey, Brendan! Your wound still bothering you?

Brendan: Oww... Yeah, it still hurts.

Author: Well, you need to answer a few questions.

Brendan: If I can stand it, sure.

Author: How is spending your time with the infected world?

Brendan: Umm... I guess I have neutral feelings about it.

Author: Like what kind of feelings, Brendan? Describe it to me.

Brendan: It's both good and bad. Good thing is that I made more friends in San Francisco.

Author: And the bad...?

Brendan: The bad thing is that every now and then a bad guy, a cannibal or an infected person attacks you and tries to eat or kill you.

Author: What about Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori? Do you think they can live, or do you think they're dead?

Brendan: I really have no idea about that.

Author: Well, thanks! What do you hope for in this maddened world?

Brendan: For people to review this chapter.

Author: Really? Thanks!

**Lelouch Lamperouge**

Author: What's up, Lelouch?

Lelouch: Uhh, the sky.

Author: Very funny. May I ask you some questions?

Lelouch: If I see fit to answer them.

Author: Okay, smart guy. How do you feel about the world of the undead?

Lelouch: For your information, I am not smart. How I feel? I don't feel anything for the undead. This world changed me.

Author: How did it change you?

Lelouch: Like for instance, I grow smarter and sadder each death I see.

Author: Ah. What about the missing survivors? Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori? Do you think they will live, or die?'

Lelouch: Hori is a smart girl, but she can't fight hordes of infected. Izumi is a skilled fighter, but he is only one person. While Sota, he's a kid. And he's a burden. So... I think no.

Author: Thanks for the answer. Final question, coming up. What do you hope for?

Lelouch: I hope that Part Two gets released.

Author: Thanks for the response!

**Takashi Hamasaki**

Author: Hello Takashi.

Takashi: Do I know you?

Author: Yes. My name is MangaBeLikeNOOO and I'm here to interview you.

Takashi: Ah. You're MangaBeLikeNOOO, the newbie fanfic author I've heard about.

Author: Ha. Ha. If you can stop criticizing me, you can feel free to answer my questions. First up, how are your feelings, living in this mixed up infected mutating world?

Takashi: Umm, it's, ah, saddening, but there are some cool advantages.

Author: Such as?

Takashi: Well, I love to drive, like, above speed limits. And there are little or no tricky people left in the world. I hate tricky people.

Author: I'm satisfied with that response.

Takashi: Well, ah, any other questions?

Author: Yes. Do you think Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori will survive? Or not?

Takashi: Well, I doubt that they will survive, but that bunch is very stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if they survived.

Author: Thank you for your response. What do you hope for?

Takashi: Nothing in my mind right now.

Author: Ah... Not very happy with that response, but okay...

**Blake Tourdner**

Author: Hello Blake.

Blake: Hey.

Author: May I ask you some questions?

Blake: I'm free now, so, why not?

Author: How do you feel about this new world?

Blake: I hate it. Every nook and cranny. Every infected freaking person. I want to burn them. I want to burn them all, and send them to hell, because, my girlfriend, _**my girlfriend **_died to one of those things that once was **_her father_**.

Author: I see... I have another question.

Blake: Don't ask anymore. I know you're going to ask how my girlfriend died.

Author: But -

Blake: GO AWAY!

Author: That's not how you should talk to the one that wrote you in a story.

Blake: Shut up. Leave me alone.

Author: I'm leaving.

**Kaori Hamasaki**

Author: Hi.

Kaori: I'm the new character, so don't expect much.

Author: I see. How's your life?

Kaori: It's not a life. I see it as hell.

Author: I see. Do you think that the missing survivors from your new group and still alive?

Kaori: Not to me to decide, I'm a new character, dude.

Author: Okay, okay. Thanks for your response!

Kaori: You're welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue of the end:<strong>

_'They're everywhere, Hori-san.' Izumi Miyamura whispered as he, Kyoko Hori, and her little brother Sota Hori were stuck at the back of the store. They had no way out, and their friends had left. What kind of friends were those?_

_'I... I think this is it.' Kyoko Hori whimpered, her brother trembling in her arms. The infected came from all sides..._

**Hilda Snow**

I just... had the weirdest dream. I dreamt of Kyoko and Miyamura together, almost about to die, that scene haunting my head. I awoke in a pool of sweat, and spotted everyone else sleeping except for Takashi. The tall and muscly guy was up for about sixteen hours, driving around looking for the supermarket.

'Takashi. I don't think they're there anymore.' I said.

Takashi glanced at me from the rear view mirror.

'Then where are they?' He asked, almost angrily.

'I think that they would go somewhere familiar. Probably one of Miyamura's apartments.' I suggested.

Takashi gave me a thumbs up sign and then said, 'But where is it?'

I shrugged. I did not know Miyamura much, except that he was the boyfriend of my best friend, Kyoko Hori.

We had been looking for our friends for sixteen hours, on the road, and Takashi still did not look tired. He just looked grim and sad.

'You need some rest, dude. Let someone else take over.' I said.

'Like who?' He questioned.

I tapped the sleeping Sergeant's shoulder.

'Hey, Sergeant! Sergeant Naomi?' I whispered. She rose drowsily, then muttered something incomprehensive, it sounded suspiciously like no breakfast.

'What is it ~' She opened her mouth to yawn.

'Could you take over Takashi's wheel? He's tired.' I said.

'I am not tired. I just wanna sleep.' Takashi grunted.

I sighed. 'That's the same as tired. Now go, Sergeant Naomi can drive too.' Takashi stopped the car and stepped out of the seat, then sat on the floor.

The Sergeant was really sleepy, and sat down on the driving seat, and she stepped on the accelerator hard.

We all zoomed past abandoned houses, abandoned cars and buildings, when Takashi muttered something before he dozed off.

'So much for speed limits, even... even police also break... Zzz...' He had fallen asleep.

My thoughts drifted to Kyoko, Miyamura and Sota. I wondered if they had made it, but they were really scared. I... I hope they didn't die. They were my friends, even if Miyamura wasn't that close to me, or if Sota was too young. Friends.

I didn't realize that I had dozed off until the car stopped. The sergeant claimed we were out of gas and she needed to use the washrooms. We had stopped at a gas station.

'But we already have fuel cans,' Takashi said, failing to stifle a yawn.

'Nonsense. We need to go to the washrooms anyways.' She held out her gun and marched into the washrooms. I did the same, followed by Olivia, Sarah, and Kaori.

As we were relieving ourselves, we saw Hilbert stick his head up one of the stalls. My stall.

'GET LOST YOU F**KING PERVERT!' I kicked the door, causing him to fall on the ground, moaning in pain.

'Ouch... that hurt...' He groaned.

'You deserve it, you jerk!' I growled.

'I was just checking for zombies! Jeez, why so pissed?' He insisted, but he wasn't smiling.

'Just this time, you jerk.' I snarled. 'One more time, and -' I pointed at his neck, then pointed at mine, then I sliced my throat. Very subtle sign language. '- you are dead.'

'Okay, okay. You guys done yet?' He said.

**Kaori Hamasaki**

'Umm...?' I yawned sleepily. It had been a week since we left to look for Kyoko Hori, Izumi Miyamura and Sota Hori.

Takashi glared at me. 'Wake up.' He said.

'But - but - but -' I yawned again. 'But, I didn't get to sleep yet.' I added.

My tall brother grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and lifted me from my mattress.

'Wake. Up.' He insisted.

I glared at him, then shrugged. 'Fine. Put me down, then. And explain to me why I have to be woken up from my rest period.'

'There's a horde heading at us from the south. Hilbert tried to sneak into the shops and scavenge for supplies, and spotted the horde from a pair of binoculars.' Takashi reasoned.

That sounded fake. 'So, anything else?' I asked.

'There are a few survivors around here. Hilda heard some radio signals for help.' Takashi said.

'Alright then. So can I sleep now?' I muttered, lying on the mattress.

Takashi shook me by the shoulders. 'Look, Kaori. I know you need the sleep. But do you really want to be drowsy from waking up in the middle of a horde attack?'

I groaned and lifted myself off the makeshift bed, and climbed out of the SUV. Our teammates were looking into binoculars, trying to spot for the arrival of the horde. Apparently the few survivors were located at a departmental store about six or seven blocks away. And that was were the horde was.

I considered making a go for the survivors, but then it would be too risky. What if they turned out to be like the cannibals I had heard from my friends?

'Guys, what should we do?' I asked.

Hilbert sighed. 'We should go to the military base as soon as possible.'

'And why should we do that?' Hilda was still glaring at Hilbert from the toilet incident.

Hilbert glared back. 'Because even if they survived, or died, we would have a bunch of weapons there. If they survived we would have a good defense system.'

Lelouch was laughing. 'You guys are like a freaking couple!'

Both of them blushed furiously, then glared at Lelouch, making excuses like 'Not we're not!' 'Like you even know.' But I knew they looked like a couple. Everyone's been saying that since last week. But I didn't want to cause anymore tension. No more. We already had enough of it, living under worry for our missing friends. It had hit Takashi worst, since he was closest to them. Hilda was also silent from the loss of her best friend.

We all were feeling really bad, but then at least there was still a little bit of hope, maybe that they would survive. If not... anyways, we would keep trying. Before the cannibals did.

**Lelouch Lamperouge**

'Hey, Lelouch.' Hilbert said, bumping my shoulder. 'It's your turn for lookout. Last I saw the infected they were wandering pretty slowly, but still headed our direction. You tell us if we should move or not from the looks of the view. I sighed again. The lookouts were really boring, and we had nothing to do in our spare time anymore. Life was pretty miserable due to our new neighbors, the infected.

'Okay, sure.' I dragged myself off my SUV seat and climbed up the roof. I grabbed the binoculars and looked into it. The horde was indeed headed our way. Meanwhile, the trapped survivors seemed to be climbing the rooftop, making a flare or something.

'Wait a minute...' I muttered to myself. They were roasting a cow! A real cow!

'Erm... guys? You have got to see this.' I exclaimed in the SUV.

A minute later, everyone exited the SUV, with Olivia and Sarah leaving last. They seemed to be talking together less frequently, and it seemed Olivia scorned Sarah for being bisexual.

'I believe that the thing roasting... is a cow?' Sergeant Naomi grunted, unsure.

I thought fast. 'I think so. And don't you think the smoke is attracting some attention?'

There was a small crowd gathering on the departmental store door, banging it, and a few other infected joined in, hitting and punching the door. The people on top did not seem to notice, and things weren't looking too good either there. We had to get the infected's attention. Somehow.

'What are you doing?!' Kaori asked as I grabbed the rifle from my backpack.

I said nothing as I loaded a shell into the rifle. We were going to try to rescue them, in my opinion, was for practice in saving our missing friends.

**A/N: Well how do you guys like the end? Review, huh? Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 - REMIND AND AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: JUST TO INFORM YOU ALL, PART TWO IS RELEASED! CHAPTER 9 WAS THE END OF PART ONE, AND IF YOU WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER ONE OF PART TWO, PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THIS LINK.**

** story/story_edit_ ?storyid=10959361**

**SO, IF YOU GUYS HAD LIKED PART ONE OF LIVING AMONGST THE DEAD, YOU SHOULD LIKE PART TWO TOO! IT'S ALSO EPIC, AND YOU SHOULD BE INTERESTED! FAST UPDATES! INTERESTING STORYLINE! ET CETERA! ENJOY YOURSELVES, GUYS!**

**REVIEWING, FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING PART TWO WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF MY STORY. I GET OC FORMS AND SOME CHARACTERS ARE ADAPTED FROM MANGA/ANIME.**


End file.
